Hobaku Gin
" So.... you think I'm a monster, eh?" Gin Hobaku ( 銀捕縛) is an Itsuwaribtio who appears in volume 16. He is one of the main antagonists in the story. His real name is Shirogane, he stole the name Gin Hobaku from another man. He appeared in Volume 16 and was defeated in Volume 20. Appearance Gin is average for his height. He has silver hair tied in a pony tail, which refers to hims name, Gin meaning silver. Gin wears a white yukata. The sleeves are navy blue with a flower design. He also wears a bead necklace. He has a white obi around his waist and carries two swords. Personality Gin usually is bubbly and happy. He has a big smile as if nothing is wrong. But he has a whole new side when he's in battle. He gets a murderous vibe, and he expression can turn slightly twisted. Background He woke up in a pile of mutilated bodies at the age of 10. He had no memory of who these people were or how they got there. This fact haunted him until he met a young boy who seemed to not be dragged down by such things. To get this boy's attention Shirogane challenged him to a fight which ended up in a draw. They intoriduced themselves, and it is found out they both share the name Shirogane (though Kin's is written with the Kanji for white gold). Gin proposes they become partners and Kin accepts. Kin teaches Gin to not look on the past and put past burdens behind him. From here on Gin is an unstoppable Itsuwaribito. He saves Kagyu from a place conducting horrific experiments and Rama from a village where she was abused and mistreated. He is also the man that killed Utsuho's parents. Sometime after this he finds and murders a man known as Hobaku Gin, and assumes his identity. Abilities Above average intelligence and strategic ability: Gin is a prodigy in planning out battles. This led him to beat Utsuho about two times. He can also take off chains and handcuffs in a matter of seconds. He called it for child's play to remove. Gin also specials in trickery. He's very sly and cunning, not to mention he tricked Princess Ruri. Weapons: Gin carries two large katanas. Absolute Lies Gin claims that being the ultimate lair means he actually knows the real truth more then anyone else. Because of this he can see the threads and bonds holding the world together and act upon them, most often by cutting this bonds with only a swipe of his finger. Relationships Kin: It is showed that Gin trusts Kin very much. Although Kin may thing Gin is a bit troublesome. Utsuho: Gin didn't want to lose to him. Nue: He Idolizes Nue. And there are some very heavy implications that Gin may infact be the child from the rube Utsuho found, as the 'pile of bodies' could also mean the fleshy monsters that cover the cave. There is also a comic Illnuma did if a child gin talking with Nue and reading his record, which could be the source of all his knowledge. Trivia - Gin's real name is Shirogane. He shares the same name with Kin. - Gin never lied when he told Rama that she was cute. - Shirogane means white gold and platinum. - Gin means silver. - Hobaku means capture. - Gin was revealed to be a sufferer Hemophilia, an illness that ended up killing him in the final fight.